


Firsts are important

by zeta_leonis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa's nice in this one, Smut, Suga's super shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeta_leonis/pseuds/zeta_leonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[HEAVY RE-WRITING IN SESSION]</p><p>Who your first is is very important to Suga, and he's made the right choice this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts are important

They’d been seeing each other in secret for at least six months now.

Whenever they could spare time from practice, they’d meet up in a small coffee shop that was halfway between their schools.

They’d meet up there, have a coffee, and then go back to Oikawa’s place because his parents are never home, apparently. (Oh, and it’s right above the shop).

“Hey,” Suga greets, smiling when he sees the brunette.

“Hi,” Oikawa replies, somewhat nervous. Why does he still _get_ so nervous, he wonders, when they’ve done this so many times before?

They sit at the table they always sit in, the one in the right hand corner, next to the window.  

“How was your day?” Suga asks without looking up, eyes trained on the coffee he’s stirring in his cup.

“Good. Iwa-chan was a bit of an ass, but then again, when is he not?” Oikawa laughs, and Suga laughs along with him, blushing slightly when Oikawa takes his hand across the table.

“It’s cold tonight.” Suga observes.

“I know.”

They look up at each other, and smile when their eyes meet.

“I was thinking,” Oikawa starts, and Suga giggles.

“That’s a first.”

“Shut up,” the brunette huffs. “As I was saying, I thought that maybe…” he trails off, looking down at their linked hands as he traces patterns on Suga’s skin.

“Maybe what?” asks Suga.

Oikawa gulps. “Maybe we should make it official.”

Suga’s smile falters. “Oh.”

Oikawa notices this, and frowns. “Is that bad?”

“No, no!” Suga rushes to reassure them. “It’s just that…”  He stops, and looks at the ceiling light above them. “I don’t think they’ll...like the idea. At least my teammates.”

Now it’s Oikawa’s turn for his smile to falter. “Oh.”

Suga notices this, and reaches forward to cup Oikawa’s face with one hand. “Hey, don’t get sad about it. Even if they don’t accept you at first, they will later. They’re my friends after all.”

“I guess…” Oikawa replies, unconvincingly.

“Don’t you worry too much about it,” Suga says, and proceeds to kiss him gently.

\--

Oikawa closes the door behind him with one foot, any kind of thoughts rather impossible as he was kissing Suga fiercely, tongues tangling as their hands roamed each other.

They’d usually head up to Oikawa’s room, where they’d kiss for hours until either Suga had to leave or Oikawa’s mom came back from work (when she did), whichever was first.

Oikawa puts Suga on the bed gently and climbs over him, the silver haired boy giggling as they pressed their lips together.

“I’ve got more time tonight,” Suga whispers. “I told my mom I’m sleeping over at Daichi’s.”

“You’re amazing.” the brunette says, moving to kiss his boyfriend’s neck.

“I-” a strangled gasp. “I know.”

Oikawa looks up at Suga and smirks. He starts sucking and grazing his teeth along his neck, making Suga shake and gasp, pulling the brunette down to keep him at his neck.

“You’ll-you’ll leave-marks-” Suga struggles to say.

“Better,” Oikawa’s voice drops an octave. “I’ll make sure everyone knows you’re mine.”

Suga groans at that, and pushes Oikawa down on his neck even further.

Oikawa then takes the opportunity to reach his hand for Suga’s trousers, sliding his hand inside.

The silver haired boy’s eyes fly open. “Wait, Oikawa-” he starts, and the brunette’s lips leave his neck, looking into Suga’s eyes. The boy beneath him looks away, embarrassed. “We’ve never-we’ve never done anything like this before. At least I haven’t.”

Oikawa rushes to apologise. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise I was going so fast…” his face blushes red, and he starts to pull away, when Suga grabs him and pulls him back down.

“No - wait; I didn’t say I didn’t want to. I was just acknowledging the fact that I’m still a virgin.” Suga says, smiling up at his boyfriend. “It’s my first - the most important _first_ there is, in my opinion, or if not, one of the most important ones. I want it to be you.” he looked willfully into Oikawa’s eyes, leaning their foreheads together. “I want to be yours, officially.” he leans up to whisper the next part into the brunette’s ear. _“Take me.”_

He can feel the shiver that runs down Oikawa’s spine; the trembling fingers embracing him; how his grip tightened and how his breath hitches in his throat.

Suga looks into his lover’s eyes, and sees the feral instinct inside of him take over, hears the animalistic growl that surges from the back of his throat.

Oikawa breathes softly against his lips, staring straight into Suga’s before whispering, _“Yes.”_

They press their lips together, tongues twisting together as their hands move to their shirts, quickly pulling them off. Suga ruts his erection desperately into Oikawa’s, whimpering softly into the kiss.

Oikawa then has a thought. They’be kissed plenty before. They’be even kissed shirtless, which is quite a bit for Suga, but it has never gone further - as soon as Suga felt himself get hard, he pulled away and was just content with laying side-by-side with him. So why the sudden impulsivity?

“Hey, Suga?” Oikawa mumbles, breaking the kiss for a second. “You okay? Are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this?”

The young setter frowns. “Yeah, why’re you asking?”

Oikawa looks up. “Um...You usually seem so... _reluctant_ to do anything besides kissing, I just thought that maybe you were doing this for me or something. You don’t have to, absolutely not, I’ll wait for you as long as it takes, or maybe we never have to but -”

“Oi, stop. You’re giving me a headache.” Suga interrupts. “I know how I usually am but...I lied to my mom for a reason. You.” Oikawa opens his mouth to retaliate, but Suga doesn’t let him, continuing instead. “I’ve wanted you for so long, I just couldn’t - tell you the right way. Now I have, so please -”

“Yeah,” the brunette mutters. “Yeah, okay.”

Oikawa moves to Suga’s nipple, taking it in his mouth, sucking and grazing his teeth along it, watching Suga squirm as he moves to the other.

He kisses down his chest, along his navel and his v-line, admiring Suga’s beautiful, lithe, taut body.

“So beautiful,” he mutters under his breath, just loud enough so Suga can hear. He slides the boy’s pants down, and mouths his cock through the boxers.

Every tantalizing touch makes Suga whimper, his inexperience evident as just the mere warmth of Oikawa’s breath against his skin causes the hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

“Sh-shut up,” the boy mutters, flustered.

“Just speaking the truth,” Oikawa replies, and then moves between his legs to leave love bites on the insides of Suga’s thighs, loving the sounds he’s eliciting from the boy without even _touching_ him.

Eventually, Oikawa drags the boxers off, revealing Suga’s cock, and he licks his lips.

“Holy fuck.” the brunette gapes. “You’re so…” he trails off, not able to find words for how his mind is just going absolutely _crazy_ for the sight in front of him.

“What?” Suga asks, blushing and averting Oikawa’s gaze.

“So incredibly _stunning_ , love.”

‘Love’. Oikawa hasn’t called him that in a long time.

Suga merely whimpers - he can’t do much else.

Oikawa, being the person he is, then does the one thing Suga least expected him to do: took his whole length into his mouth.

“Oikawa!” Suga exclaims, throwing his head back and twisting his hands into the sheets.

Oikawa looks up at Suga slyly and begins to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the head before going back down, making sure to swallow around him, alternating that with pulling off and licking the side, forever maintaining eye contact until Suga throws his head to the side and mewls in pleasure.

“You taste so good,” Oikawa states, licking the precum spurting from the head.

Suga just can’t help it anymore - he moves his hands to his boyfriend’s hair and tugs, keeping him in place as he ruts his hips ever so slightly - and Oikawa is more than happy to help.

“Oikawa I’m - I’m going to -” the greyhead moans, and that’s when Oikawa forcibly pulls off.

“If you’re going to cum,” he wipes his mouth and licks his fingers. “It’s going to be with me inside you.”

Suga doesn’t respond, merely looks away.

“Turn around and hand me the lube.” Oikawa basically commands, and Suga does as told, reaching for the lube on the nightstand and turning so he was on his stomach.

“You ready?” Oikawa asks yet again. _(Consent is important, kids)._

“Ready for what?” Suga asks, but then he feels his boyfriend’s finger at his rim and - _oh._ “I get it now - yeah...”

Oikawa pushes his finger in, and he feels how Suga’s body tenses up and freezes, his hole impossibly tight. “Relax, love. It won’t get better if you don’t relax.”

Suga tries, he really does, to relax, to let go of the tension, but Oikawa’s finger inside him feels so _strange_ , and he just can’t.

The brunette rubs his boyfriend’s back, tries to get him to loosen up. At last, he feels him let go just a bit, and tries moving his finger a bit.

Suga bites his arm and tries not to squeal. It doesn’t really hurt, it just feels weird.

“Are you alright?”

Suga nods.

“I’m so proud of you.”

Eventually, Suga loosens up enough for Oikawa to add another finger, and he begins scissoring him, hearing the boy’s moans increase in volume as he gets used to it.

“Oikawa - God - fuck - more -” words get caught in Suga’s throat as he pushes back on Oikawa’s fingers. The brunette pulls them out, smirking at how Suga chases them.

Suga feels Oikawa’s large and - surprisingly soft - hands turn him over, so he is on full display again. This time though, Oikawa is naked too.

The first thing that crosses Suga’s mind was: “Holy fuck he’ll never fit he’s too big”.

“You sure about this?” Oikawa asks for the umpteenth time.

“I need you _in_ me.” comes Suga’s reply, and the brunette growls.

Oikawa slowly pushes in, swallowing all the whimpers that leak out of the boy’s mouth by kissing him.

“It-it hurts-” Suga moans, pulling away from the kiss and hiding his face in Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Shhh...It’s alright, I’m here.” Oikawa says reassuringly. He slides in until he’s up to the hilt.

They wait. Suga can tell Oikawa’s exercising a great amount of self control right now: in the way his muscles are strained, his breath is uneven and his lip is quivering.

“You can move now.” Suga says after a while, and he thinks he almost catches Oikawa sigh in relief.

It’s slow and painful. Oikawa tries to maintain a steady pace, and Suga tries not to bite into Oikawa’s shoulder because _holy shit it hurts so much._

Nevertheless, after a few minutes of torture, the pain starts to dissipate, leaving raw pleasure in its wake, the drag of Oikawa’s cock inside Suga being too much as he cries out in pleasure now, incoherent sentences, broken gasps and not-so-quiet whimpers leaving his mouth as Oikawa slams repeatedly into his prostate.

“Mine,” Oikawa growls, biting into the soft skin of Suga’s shoulder.

“Yours,” Suga answers, crying out again.

Each thrust draws a high pitched moan from Suga; a groan from Oikawa; and a new hickey and/or mark on Suga’s pale skin. Their voices mix, creating a melody that sounds sweet to both of them, a soundtrack over the beat of their hips colliding repeatedly, the little noises that grow from their vocal chords the notes in the masterpiece they are together.

Suga thinks he can’t get turned on further, because, _how could he?_ And then Oikawa moans something and Suga feels faint.

_“Koushi,”_

They so rarely use each other’s first names, but in an instance like this, it seems so right.

“Why -” Suga asks.

“Say mine, love.” Oikawa sounds so desperate, it makes Suga’s heart soar. “Say my name.”

“Tooru,” Suga says, and then he says it more, over and over and over, like he’s sinking into Hell and it’s his last salvation. _“Tooru!”_

“Koushi,” Oikawa mutters in a sultry voice, a sultry voice that’s on the edge. “Come for me.”

With a last whimper and his lover’s name on his lips, he comes hard, coating their stomachs with the white fluid.

Oikawa keeps thrusting until he too comes, shooting his load into his boyfriend.

He falls forward, panting as he pulls out.

“Yuck,” Suga breaks the silence. “We’re gross.”

Oikawa is too tired to even talk; he just points to the box of tissues on the nightstand.

After they’ve cleaned up and gotten under the sheets, Oikawa pulls Suga into his chest.

“I love you,” Suga says before closing his eyes.

“I know.”

\--

The next day they walk into the Karasuno gym hand in hand. Daichi gasps, Hinata and Kageyama’s mouths fall open, Tanaka and Noya look like they’re about to kill him, Yamaguchi and Asahi look at each other and then back at them awkwardly, Tsukkishima shows no visible signs of surprise, and Kyoko just smiles slightly and gives him a thumbs up.

Oikawa leans down to whisper into Suga’s ear.  “Now what?”

“Now we wait.” Suga replies.

All they can say is: At least Oikawa made it out without a scratch (except for the one Tanaka made on his face before Asahi and Kageyama held him back).

  
  
  



End file.
